Schwanger
by SausageMahoney98
Summary: (Female Germany x Male Italy) Germany is furious when she discovers she's pregnant after a one night stand with her idiot ally, Italy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Fagan. After I've written this, I can successfully say that I've poisoned the Hetalia Archives. Female Germany/Male Italy is the main couple. If you don't like pregnancy fanfictions, I suggest you leave now.**

"I'll kill you!" Germany screamed, flying out of the bathroom and beginning to beat her fists against Italy's shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Ow! Please don't hurt me, Germany, I'm just a poor virgin!" he cried, trying to shield himself from the barrage of attacks. Upon hearing that, Germany only sped up her beatings.

"A virgin?! You know very well that you're not! You're the reason that I'm...I'm..."

"Pregnant?" Italy said, filling in the blank. It had been the wrong thing to say. Germany's eyes flashed dangerously as she delivered a swift kick to Italy's crotch.

"That's what you get! Maybe now your stupid seeds won't be spread anymore!" she shrieked, her long, blonde hair almost swirling in the air, much like Medusa's, "How could you do this to me?! You told me you used protection!" she began to kick him in the ribs, "You told me you used protection!" Italy tried to yell for help, but he was too busy choking on his own blood, "Now thanks to you, I'm going to be the laughing-stock of the Axis! Do you even care?! Are you even listening?!" Germany was in a rage like never before. Her blood surged through her ears, sounding much like the ocean waves. She was so angry, she felt like grabbing Italy around the throat and squeezing...squeezing...

"G-Germany-" Italy spluttered, trying to wriggle away from his furious partner, who in turn threw the plastic pregnancy test across the room. It hit the opposite wall and broke in half, leaving a small dent in the wall, "Germany, please let me up! Please! Please! The smell of my blood is making me nauseous!"

Italy couldn't have chosen a worse time to say that particular phrase.

"Oh yeah?! Well, your stupid Italian baby is making me nauseous! Did you ever think of that?!"

"Germany, how am I supposed to think when you're trying to kill me?!" Germany froze for a moment, before her eyes welled up with tears. Italy sensed that the force she had been applying had lessened, and took this as an opportunity to escape.

"I-I'm sorry, I-Italia..." Germany said, tears steadily beginning to plop from her cheeks falling towards the kitchen tiles, "I-I-I'm so sorry..." Italy, who was quite unnerved by this sudden change in attitude, tried his best to comfort the distraught female.

"There there, Germany. It'll be okay, you'll see! Hey, look at it this way! You'll have a new country to add to the Axis in a few months, eh?" Germany began to sob, her broad shoulders wracking back and forth. "Oh no, don't cry Germany!"

"But I don't want to have a baby!" she cried, beating her fists weakly against Italy's chest, "I'm not mother material! I'm a total sadist! Mothers aren't supposed to enjoy torturing other people!" Italy stared at his friend warily. He wasn't quite sure how to respond to that.

"Don't say that! Of course you're Mommy material! Everyone is!"

"Besides, the baby would hate me! Who doesn't hate me?! I hate me!" Italy was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed. After all, Germany was always strong and angry. He wasn't used to seeing her more...emotional side. Even during the sex, she had been...well, a bit indifferent. Except when she had reached orgasm; Germany had become an entirely different woman then.

"Don't you think dirty thoughts about me, Italia!" she snapped suddenly, yanking on his curl with a sharp tug. Italy yelped and jerked forward, his eyes stinging with tears.

"How did you know I was thinking bad thoughts?!" he cried, desperately trying to free himself from Germany's iron-grasp.

"Because you get that stupid grin on your face! It's disgraceful! It's shameful!"

"At least I don't watch porn!"

"You idiot! You have been spying on me! You creep!"

"Closet pervert!"

At that remark, Germany tried to yank out Italy's curl.

"Silence," she hissed, her brow darkening and her face flashing with pure evil, "Never say that again. Especially now that I'm supposed to be a role model to someone," she said, slumping in a kitchen chair and giving a depressed sigh, "I can't believe the fucking mess I've gotten myself into."

"Yo West! It's your awesome older brother! What's this about a mess?"

The side door which was connected to the garage opened and in walked Germany's big brother, Prussia. With a speed that would've made Speed Racer himself proud, Germany gathered the shattered pregnancy test and threw her golden locks over her shoulder, cool as a cucumber.

"Mess? I didn't say anything about a mess. Get your hearing checked already, will you? You're driving me insane. By the way, where were you?" she snapped, handing the plastic shards to Italy, who threw them into the bathroom trash can with a nonchalant movement that suggested nothing out of the ordinary.

"I was supposed to go drinking with that Hungary chick, but she cancelled last minute," he grumbled, walking to the fridge and grabbing a beer can.

"Hmph. Good for her," Germany said, in a bad mood again, "The last thing she needs is to wake up naked next to you."

Prussia feigned distress. He clutched at his chest and winced mockingly.

"Yikes. Ouch. Who put that bug up your butt, West?"

With a snarl, Germany stomped from the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Italy stared after her, wondering whether or not he should follow. But upon hearing the shriek of anger that came from her bedroom, he was sure he had made the right choice to stay behind.

**Thank you to Anastasia Dove for Beta-Reading this! It really means a lot to me.**

**That probably was the worst thing you've ever read. I do apologize. But I would appreciate it if you would read the next chapter and possibly leave a review?**

**Sincerely,**

**SausageMahoney98/Fagan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed. Even if you just read it, thank you. It means a lot to me.**

Germany sighed as she sat down in front of her white dressing table, worn out and read for just finished her bath, and after soaking in lavender-scented, hot water, she was just about ready to fall asleep right there and then.

She was dressed in something practical, like always; a dark-green night gown that went down to her wrists and ankles. Despite what others might have thought, she preferred night gowns over pants and a shirt. She felt more comfortable sleeping in a dress.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Who the hell is it?" she snapped; Germany was not in the best of moods at the moment.

"Ve, Germany? It's me, Italy. Can we talk for a little bit?" he asked timidly, knowing that his friend was most likely in a murderous mood.

"No," Germany said, turning back to the mirror and continuing with the daunting task of brushing her hair. Sometimes she thought it would just be easier to cut all of it off, but she was partial to her waist-length mane.

"Please? Didn't you say it was my fault?" Germany growled slightly.

"Nein! I said no such thing! Now go before you suffer the dire consequences!" But Italy did not go, much to his ally's annoyance.

"So you're saying it's not my fault then?"

"Of course it's your fault! You told me you used protection! You tricked me Italia, and now I have to suffer because of your selfishness! I never should have let you talk me into doing that!" she yelled, flinging the silver brush against the door. It left a big, ugly mark on the wooden door, but Germany found that she didn't really mind at the moment. It had felt good to throw something and release some anger. She wished she had a dartboard in her room, so she could pin Italy's face to it and practice her aim.

"Germany! If you don't let me in, I'm going to go downstairs and tell Prussia that you're you-know-what right now!" Italy whispered harshly, resorting to desperate measures. Germany's eyes widened and all the color drained from her face.

"No! Don't tell him! Please! For fuck's sake, if it's that important to you, I'll let you in!" she whispered, scrambling for the door and unlocking it with trembling fingers. She swung it open to reveal Italy, who was also in his pajamas. He was wearing a pair of plaid shorts and a tee-shirt instead of a nightgown, however. "Now you're in my bedroom again. This is just great. I really don't want to talk to you right now, Italia!" she fumed crossing her arms and pouting, a bit like a spoiled child. Italy ignored her and perched on the edge of the bed next to her, trying to touch her hand. She jerked it away, becoming more and more irritated with the man.

"Please Germany. I'm not in here to take advantage of you. I just need to talk about the bambino with you so we know what we're going to do." His face flushed a little as he said this, as if he were somewhat uncomfortable with this whole situation.

"What is there to talk about?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. Germany had to admit, this was not what she had expected. Then, a horrifying thought struck her. "Italy, I swear! If you ask where the baby is going to come out, I swear to-"

"No! That's not what I was going to say. I was going to say..." This time, he got hold of the German's hand and held it tightly, "I was going to say that there are different...options on how you can handle the situation."

"How so?"

"Well, I want you to know I'm your friend and your ally no matter what you decide to do. I'm also here for you, so if you want to...y'know, get an abortion or something, I understand."

Germany stared at Italy in shock and disgust. Then, without hesitation, she slapped him across the face; hard. Italy immediately placed a hand over the red mark on his left cheek, startled.

"How dare you say that!" Germany yelled, jumping up and beginning to pace the floor, "I would never even think of doing such a thing! That's a coward's way out, Italia, and I am no coward!" Germany was absolutely fuming. She was so mad, she could've punched a hole through the wall.

"Okay Germany, okay! It's alright, just calm down!" Italy said, trying to soothe the deranged female, "I didn't think you would! I was just saying that if you wanted to-"

"And I don't!"

"-I would support your decision." Italy wasn't used to talking with such big words. This whole conversation was a bit too much for him, "And, there are other things you can do too. Like, you could have the baby and then give it up for adoption." at this, Germany turned her head and met Italy's gaze with an ice cold.

"Italy, I am keeping the child." she said. Italy's eyes widened slightly, "It is a new nation, I can feel it. And as such, I'm going to raise it as the most powerful nation in the world."

"You are?" Italy asked, trying to hide his budding smile, "Germany-"

"And don't you try to talk me out of it." she said, sitting down next to him, "I've made up my mind, and it will not be changed."

Italy, unable to hold in his happiness anymore, threw his arms around the German's waist and nuzzled her side. "Ve!" he cried. "Oh Germany! I'm so happy!"

Germany scowled and tried to pry Italy off of her. "I-Italia! What on earth are you doing?!" she hissed, her face going red from embarrassment.

"I'm bonding with the bambino! After all, I'm his daddy!"

"What makes you think it's going to be a boy?! It could just as easily be a girl!" Italy smiled and kissed her belly. "For God's sake, Italia, get the hell off of me!" she snarled. Germany was not in the mood for Italy trying to be cute, though she was sure that he wasn't exactly trying to be cute. Italy was just adorable by nature.

"Okay, Germany, I'll leave you alone now. But just remember what you said, eh?" Germany crossed her arms and frowned.

"Yeah yeah. Just get out, I'm tired and I want to sleep." Italy paused in the doorway.

"Oh, starting tomorrow, we have training to do," he said. Germany looked up at him, astonished.

"What? You actually want to train?!" she said, her eyes wide with disbelief. Italy grinned.

"Yep! We have a lot to do before the bambino gets here! Nine months will go by faster than you think!"

**Thanks again to Anastasia Dove for Beta-ing! **

**Next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow, hopefully. I think this chapter went pretty well. Tell me what I can improve on, okay?**

**Sincerely,**

**SausageMahoney98/Fagan**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is long overdue: because of this, I apologize.**

Month 1

It had been a while since Germany and Italy had found out about their little miracle, or '_piccolo miracolo_', as Italy had taken to calling the baby. Surprisingly enough, Italy was doing his best to train hard and do his exercises. Germany wasn't complaining however; when she asked him why on earth he was suddenly enthusiastic about training, he replied "I need to be a role-model for our little bambino!" and then, if no one else was around, he would either pat or nuzzle Germany's belly.

And while being pregnant encouraged Italy not to be a weakling, it also had its many downsides. One of them was that Germany couldn't drink any beer, and that was harder to give up than she had expected. Another flaw was that she was keeping the pregnancy a secret, half for the safety of the baby, and half because she knew that all the other countries would have a field day if they found out she had been knocked up by Italy.

"Why can't we just tell them? They're going to find out soon, Germany!" Italy whined, rubbing his nose Eskimo-kiss style against her belly.

Germany blushed and squirmed away. "B-because! If Prussia knew, he would come after you with a gun and me with a clothes hanger!" she snapped, inching further and further away as Italy kept advancing. "Stop this foolishness! You know that you can't feel the baby, and it can't feel you!"

Italy smiled mischievously. "Who said I was trying to feel the baby?" he asked, purring and narrowing his eyes.

Germany's eyes widened in sudden horror as she jerked violently away from him, drawing her hands up to protect herself. Italy stared at her incredulously, wincing as her hand came to meet his left cheek in a powerful blow.

"D-dummkopf!" she cried, standing up as quickly as she could and walking briskly back to the house, leaving a very confused and hurt Italy behind.

Germany's breath was shaky as she rubbed her upper arms and bit her lip. Why was she acting so silly? She loved Italy like a brother, and she knew he loved her the same way and more, but she felt so strange around him. Ever since...that night when he had tricked her. And even though she knew (or at least strongly hoped) that Italy hadn't really meant to take advantage of her.

"Oh! Germany! I did not hear you come in." Japan, Germany's much more mature and responsible friend, turned towards her as he heard the kitchen side-door slam shut. After catching sight of the look on his friend's face, he approached her cautiously. "Are you alright, Germany-chan? You're face...you look as though you have seen a ghost!" Germany tried to smile.

"I-I'm fine, Japan. Just a little ill." She collapsed on one of the kitchen chairs and put her head down on the table, willing not to cry. Japan sat next to her and placed an awkward hand on her back. This was usually something that he wouldn't do- Germany had an issue with people touching her- but now, he found that if there was ever a time to comfort his choleric friend, now was definitely the time.

"You seem to have caught one nasty bug, Germany," Japan observed. Germany didn't respond. "You have been sick for the past few weeks."

"You're telling me," Germany grunted. She flipped her long hair behind her shoulder and then bit her lip, fearing that if she didn't, everything would come spewing out. "I feel like scheisse," she mumbled pitifully. Japan patted her back and then stood to pour her a mug of green tea.

"Perhaps this will make you feel better. It is an ancient Japanese remedy." He placed a small, ornate mug full of the herbal tea in front of the young woman. Germany stared at the tea cup as if it were trying to pull the wool over her eyes. "Is...something wrong?"

"Is there any caffeine in this tea?" she asked, in the most nonchalant way possible.

Japan, though surprised, answered truthfully. "Er...yes, there is. Why do you want to know?"

Germany shrugged and stood up, walking towards the stairs. "I won't be able to sleep if I drink caffeine this late in the day." she grumbled, stomping up the long staircase and slamming her bedroom door shut.

Japan sighed and sipped his tea. There had been a lot of door slamming going on in this house lately. It seemed like Germany and Italy were at each other's throats more often now. What was worse, Germany was sick and trying to act as if she weren't. What on earth was going on with these countries?

**Thank you for reading, and thanks in advance for reviewing.**

**Thank you Anastasia Dove for beta-reading.**

**Sincerely, SausageMahoney98/Fagan**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm terribly, terribly sorry for taking forever to update. I just...life sucks, y'know? It eats up all your time and right when you think things are going your way—BAM! It kicks you directly in the nuts. But here's a good chapter to make up for my absence. **

Month 2

Germany sighed as she paced the length of her bedroom, arguing furiously with herself. She had been called into work today, and she knew that she would have to tell her boss that she was pregnant and wouldn't be able to come to work for a while. But that was the exact problem.

Nations were not supposed to have children unless instructed to do so. And even when they were, there was a lot of paperwork to be done, lots of meetings to be held, and not to mention territory agreements to be made. It was a big hassle, and an unplanned country hadn't happened in centuries. The most recent one had been America, and people still weren't sure how he was born. Britain claimed to be his father, but everyone knew that he had found the baby abandoned in a field somewhere. Still, he was a nation, so his parents had to have been nations, or at least one of them.

Germany was sure he boss would flip out at her. He would yell, ask her why she had been so stupid, tell her she had screwed herself and her country, and then probably dock her pay, or worse...fire her! The mere thought of being fired sent a shiver down her spine. She couldn't be fired, not when she had a baby on the way to support!

"This is all Italy's fault..." she muttered under her breath, sitting down on her bed and burying her face in her hands. "All Italy's fault..."

"What's Italy's fault? What'd he do know?" Germany startled as her brother kicked open her bedroom door and waltzed in as if he owned the place.

"B-Bruder! You scared the...why are you in here?!" she screeched, paling now that she understood he had overheard her talking to herself. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!"

"Yeah, I've heard of it. I just can't be bothered to waste time doing something so stupid."

"What if I had been changing?!"

"Pfft! I used to take baths with you when you were little! I wouldn't care!"

Germany clenched her fists and grit her teeth. She knew enough about pregnancy to know that stress wasn't good for the baby, which meant Prussia also wasn't good for the baby. Her older brother would stop at nothing to irritate her, it seemed. Whether it be drinking all the beer before she even got a single can or using all the hot water in the shower, the two siblings were almost always at each other's throats. And most of the time it was Prussia's fault.

"Can you please just leave me alone?" she sighed and cradled her head in her hands again. "I'm really in no mood to talk." Prussia rolled his eyes and harrumphed.

"Oh Jesus, now you're going to do this."

"Do what?"

"Make me feel guilty! Now that I know you're upset, I have to be a big bruder and ask you what's wrong." he sat down heavily next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, his expression a rather embarrassed one.

"Nothing's wrong..." she lied and turned away from him, only to hear Prussia snort in protest.

"C'mon West! How stupid do you think I am? Something's been bugging you for a while now, and from the looks of it, your friendship with Italy is kaput!"

Germany began to argue with herself yet again, debating her options furiously. The way she saw it, she had two options: the first was to cry on Gilbert's shoulder and confess everything, and the second was to lie until the pregnancy became too obvious to hide anymore.

"Ludkhannah...please tell me?" Prussia rarely used her human name. She knew now was the time to say it if there ever was a time.

"Prussia...bruder...I'm...I'm...Ich bin schwanger." she whispered.

For a moment, Germany thought that Prussia must not have heard her correctly, because his smile froze in place and his eyes stared straight ahead. Then his smile slipped off his face to be replaced by a slightly nauseated expression, and a much paler complexion than usual.

"O-oh...ha ha, West, you...you really got me!" he tried to laugh it off, his eyes begging Germany to laugh along with him. But when his sister began to sniffle, Prussia knew that she had gotten herself into a mess. "Jesus Luddy...say it ain't so!"

"You wanted to know! So I told you, and now you don't believe me!"

"But...you...who...wer ist der vater?!" he cried, hoping against hope that the answer wasn't what he thought it was. Germany stared at him with a sort of 'Duh' expression. "Ficken...it's Italy, isn't it?" she nodded and laid her head on Prussia's shoulder, whimpering pitifully.

"Please don't be mad at him bruder..." she sniffed. "It's not completely his fault."

"But do you know how much trouble this means for the rest of us? It's not just gonna affect you! You two have a child of out an agreement and wedlock! That's just...well, it's absurd!"

"America was out of wedlock and agreement..."

"But that's America! Luddy, what are you going to do?" there was no reply. "Who else knows?" still no reply. "No one."

"Yeah, you and Italy are the only ones." she mumbled, wiping her eyes. Prussia sighed and fell back onto his sister's bed, his arms behind his head as wild thoughts chased each other inside his head.

His little sister was pregnant with his best friend's kid. His idiot best friend's kid, and now she was a wreck, the world was teetering in the brink of insanity, and so was he. After all, this wasn't news to be taken lightly.

"Holy fuck, I'm gonna be an uncle." he murmured, his eyes widening and a small grin creeping onto his lips. "I'm gonna be an awesome Uncle Prussia to a little mädchen oder junge! And you're gonna be a mutti! And awesome mutti, but not quite as awesome as awesome Uncle Prussia."

"Stop saying awesome."

"Awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome."

"I hate you sometimes." Germany grumbled, laying down beside her brother and watching him intently. "But...what if...what if my boss makes me get rid of the baby? I mean, a new nation could wreak havoc on the world!"

"I won't let him. He'll have to get through me before he lays a hand on my sister and nichte oder neffe!" Germany, despite the feeling of wild panic running rampant through her blood, managed a small smile at that. Prussia was...happy. He wasn't angry or upset or freaked out like she had been.

"So far," she chuckled, "you're a better mutti than I am."

* * *

"Feli! You little butt-muncher!" Prussia cried, bursting out of Germany's bedroom moments later and putting the much smaller boy in a headlock. "Congrats, man! You're going to be a vatti to my sister's kleine! It's gonna be the cutest little thing ever!"

"V-ve! Prussia! I can't breathe!" now he knew where Germany got her super-strength from. Prussia let one of his crazy laughs loose and then raced to the fridge grabbing two beers and tossing one to Italy, who just barely caught it.

"Have a beer to celebrate! Here's to new life!" Prussia whooped. Germany rolled her eyes at her brother—he seemed to be the most excited one out f all of them. "So, you think it's gonna be a boy or a girl?"

"Is what gonna be a boy or girl?" Italy and Germany both froze in horror as Italy's older brother, Romano, entered the kitchen, eying Prussia suspiciously. "What the hell are you talking about?" Prussia ignored both of the other countries' frantic gestures to keep quiet and threw Romano an aluminum can, which he hastily dropped in disgust.

Germany felt her heart speed up so fast, she was sure that Romano could hear it from where he was standing. It wasn't that she didn't like Romano; it was Romano who didn't like her. She hadn't ever done anything to him, and somehow he had decided she was a mortal enemy.

"Heh! Didn't you hear?" Prussia chuckled. "You're going to be an uncle, like me! But not as awesome as one, ya hear?" Romano tripped on his own feet and tumbled to the ground, his eyes widening.

"WHAT?!" he whipped his head around to face Italy. "How the hell did you manage to get pregnant, eh?!" Germany decided to come to poor Italy's rescue by stepping over to Romano and offering him hand, which he quickly slapped away.

"Don't be ridiculous! He's not the one who's pregnant! I am!" she snapped. Romano's mouth fell open and his eyes widened. He glanced at her stomach, and then back at her, and then back at her stomach before finally screaming.

"God! Why me?! Why did my first nipote have to come from this potato bitch?!"

"Romano! Don't call her that! Germany is the mama of my bambino, and she's precious to me!" Italy yelled, frowning at his brother.

"This whole thing is your damn fault, jerk!" he jabbed an accusatory finger at his little brother, who startled. "If you had just kept it in your pants, none of this would be happening!"

"Shut up!" Germany yelled. "All of this fighting isn't doing anyone any good. The simple fact is I'm pregnant and we only have a few months before a new county arrives. So, while you three children play around, I'm going to get some actual work done." she spun around on her heel and walked towards the door, ready to tell her boss.

His reaction couldn't possibly have gone any worse than the two before-hand, right?

**So there you have it. Now both Prussia and Romano know. And yes, female Germany's human name is Ludkhannah. It was the closet female German name I could find to Ludwig. **

**Please try to leave a review. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter.**

**Sincerely, **

**SausageMahoney98/Fagan**


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided to update again. I think that rain really motivates me to write, because it's just been pouring here for about a week straight now and I've almost filled up two notebooks. **

Month 3

Germany was, in a way, glad that she had told Prussia and Romano she was pregnant. Now she didn't have to sneak around. Still, there was the small matter of a certain Axis member named Japan, who blushed every time she unzipped her jacket. It was a delicate situation.

"Japan," she said, sitting down in the chair across from his and smiling feebly. "I have something..." she shook her head and tried to clear it of any irrelevant thoughts. "Something to tell you that may come as some of a shock. Don't I, Italy?"

"Sí, she's having a baby Japan! Isn't that great?!" Italy cried, throwing his arms into the air and grinning obliviously at the scene he had just created. Germany's mouth fell open in complete astonishment.

"You...dummkopf! That's not what we agreed to say!" she yelled, furious with him once again. Japan just stared at Italy, not really sure what to say.

He, being the wise person he was, had already figured it out. It didn't take a genius to put the clues together—Germany had stopped drinking beer, Italy had started making healthier dinners and insisting she eat at least two helpings, and both Prussia and Italy had been treating her as if she was made of glass. That, and the fact that he had overheard her whispering to Italy about it.

"It's alright, Germany-chan, I already knew of this." he said, slightly flustered as he attempted to calm his friend down. She stopped choking Italy long enough to gape at Japan.

"You did?! How—I mean...o-oh, really?" a weak smile tugged at her lips. "I...well, good, good...now that that's over with...um...I'm just going to...I should probably...I have to—" after stumbling over her words for a while, she stepped out of the kitchen awkwardly and headed upstairs. Italy smiled and grabbed hold of Japan's hand.

"Isn't it great, ve? She's gonna be such a cute mommy!"

"Hai, she will be wonderful." _that poor child..._

"Japan, do you think I will be a good daddy?" he asked, serious all of the sudden. Japan still hadn't gotten used to these abrupt mood changes.

"Er...what? Um, yes, of course. You will be wonderful as well."

"Thanks...because..." Italy frowned and sighed, staring at the ground with a hurt look on his face and tears brimming on the corners of his eyes. "I...I don't think Germany trusts me with this." and then, just like that, he was back to his old cheery self again. "But I'll work hard at my training and show Germany that I'll be the perfect daddy! I won't fail her or the bambino! Just watch!" and then he sped out of the room, hurrying to hold up his baby mama's hair as she threw up in the upstairs bathroom.

Romano walked into the kitchen, rolling his eyes as Italy sped by.

"Stupid bitch..." he muttered, glancing towards the ceiling. Japan cocked his head, confused.

"Romano-kun...aren't you happy to be an uncle?" Romano blushed and stammered slightly.

"O-of course I am! I just...I want...I want Feli to be with someone because they make him happy, not just because they're having his stupid bastard kid!" he rubbed the back of his neck and his blush deepened. "But of course I'll love the little monello...I have to...because...well, I—"

"Ha! Looks like pregnancy isn't gonna be a cake-walk for a certain someone!" Prussia yelled up the stairs. Germany responded by swearing loudly at him, which caused Italy to panic ("Germany! Don't say those words, the baby can hear you!").

Japan's eyes widened.

"Romano-kun?! Is it true?! Do you really—"

"Fuck you brudder! And fuck your stupid baby, Feliciano!"

"Wah! Don't say that, he can hear you!"

"Why do always think it's going to be a boy?!"

Romano nodded and blushed again.

"Yeah yeah, don't repeat it...it's embarrassing enough without you saying it over and over again..."

And with that, he left the room, leaving Japan to sit and sweat over what had been said just moments before.

**What on Earth did Romano say? **

**Sincerely, **

**SausageMahoney98/Fagan**


	6. Chapter 6

**I really have no idea why I feel the need to write so much lately. I'm not complaining...it's just really weird, because sometimes I see it as a chore. **

Month 4

Germany couldn't deny the fact that she was nervous as her friends squeezed into the tiny room where she was having her ultrasound done. The technician looked rather surprised to see so man spectators.

"Big family, huh?" she asked, chuckling slightly. Germany sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that."

"Alright, who's the daddy?" the technician asked, looking briefly at each of the men who were packed shoulder to shoulder. Italy smiled and took Germany's hand, winking.

"That's me." he cried cheerfully. The technician smiled, her heart fluttering. He was...well, quite adorable.

"Before we begin, would two-" she said, gesturing to Italy and Germany, "like to know the sex?

"I...well, I think it would be better if it was a surprise." Italy said, rubbing his nose in an Eskimo-kiss against his friend's belly. Germany frowned and rolled her eyes again—one of the downsides to being pregnant was the fact that everyone always wanted to feel your belly. Germany didn't really why. After all, it didn't feel any different from usual, though she had switched to wearing t-shirts instead of her button-up army jacket and uniform.

"Yes, I'd rather wait. But all of you stop touching me!" the technician laughed and moved forward, causing all the males surroundings Germany to back up a bit. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now, I'm just going to pull your shirt up a little bit and then we'll begin." Romano blushed after hearing this.

"Wait a minute, what?" he cried, staring incredulously at the nurse. She looked confused for a moment before laughing again.

"Oh no, sweetie, just a little bit. It's not coming off completely." she answered, already planning on how she would tell her family all about this over dinner. It wasn't every day four boys and one girl decided to get an ultrasound done, and when it happened, it had never been this strange.

The nurse (who's name tag read "Margaret") spread the cool gel over Germany's belly, who tensed up and squeezed Italy's hand tightly. He grinned at her and played with a lock of her hair.

"Doitsu, don't be silly. It's only gel, it won't hurt you!" she grit her teeth and tried not to yell.

"I know. It was just cool, doofus." Italy smiled and turned towards the screen eagerly, as did the others.

"Okay, just let me explain a little bit before we continue. The lighter parts of the picture are tissue and cartilage, and the darker parts are amniotic fluid. It'll take about ten minutes for me to collect all the necessary information, and then well have a nice, long talk about how to stay healthy and when to schedule your next appointment." Germany nodded once. Luckily for her, she was paying attention—everyone else in the room seemed much too excited. Prussia ruffled her hair affectionately and grinned goofily.

"Awesome Uncle Gilbert is ready to see his awesome nichte oder neffe!" he cried, staring intently at the grey television screen.

The technician waved the transducer over the gel a few times before an image appeared on screen. It was a blurry, grey blob, with a few features barely visible. And then, the image cleared, and suddenly, Germany found herself staring at her baby. Her precious little baby, her son or daughter.

"There they are." the technician smiled and pointed at the screen. "See? There's the head, and there's an arm." for a moment, the room was dead silent. Everyone stared breathlessly at the tiny human projected on the screen. A tiny arm flickered up, almost as if the baby were saying hello.

"Aw Jesus," Prussia muttered, wiping at his eyes furiously. Germany smiled up at him and chuckled.

"Don't cry, bruder, it's okay!"

"Look at the little thing...it's t-totally awesome already..." he sniffled. Prussia wasn't the only one with misty eyes, however. Italy leaned down and kissed his ally's forehead in the heat of the moment.

"Doitsu...she's...she's beautiful..." he said, winking at her. Germany grinned and bounced his curl lightly.

"You finally accepted the fact that it could be a girl." she whispered. Italy laughed and looked back at the screen.

Japan remained silent, for he hadn't been watching the tiny human on the monitor. He had been watching the surly Italian standing next to him. Ever since Romano had admitted his love for Germany, Japan had wondered how he would feel about doing these sorts of things with everyone. He wondered if Romano was wishing he was in his brother's place right now.

"You know what?" Germany said, snapping Japan back to attention. "Screw it. I want to know the gender." Prussia whooped and clapped her on the shoulder.

"Atta girl! I knew you wouldn't do this to Uncle Gilbert!" she gave him a confused look and then stuck her tongue out at him, apparently not mature enough to forget juvenile insults.

"I'm not doing this for you! I'm doing this so he-" she jabbed her thumb over her shoulder at Italy, who startled, "can start calling it by it's proper gender!"

"I know it's gonna be a boy." Prussia bragged. "I'll teach him to play video games, ride motorcycles-"

"Nein! No motorcycles! Absolutely not!"

"Fine, then I'll show him how to sword fight and play poker and-"

"What the hell are you trying to teach my kid?!" she cried. Prussia laughed and flicked her.

"The art of being awesome, of course!" the technician moved the transducer slightly a few times before she smiled and addressed the screen.

"Okay, I'm in the right position. Let me just check real quick..."

"Fifty bucks says it's a boy!" Prussia yelled.

"You just lost fifty bucks." Margaret said, shaking Italy's hand and then Germany's. "Congratulations, it's a little girl."

"Ha! I fucking told you it was going to be a girl!" Germany crowed.

All the other men in the room cheered, even Romano. Prussia looked rather shell-shocked for a moment before letting out a cry of, "A little nichte! A prinzessin! Ha!" his smile faltered for a moment before he covered his eyes shamefully. "Shit, I'm going to start crying again!" Italy patted his back.

"Don't cry, nī-chan!"

"But look at her! She's so cute and tiny and awesome and small and stuff!" he sobbed. Germany rolled her eyes at her brother's hysterics.

"I'll be back in a moment. I'm just going to print a few copies of these, and then I'll be back and we'll go over prenatal care, alright?" Margaret left the room and walked down the hall, chuckling to herself. Her day had just been made much more interesting.

* * *

"Look at her, Germany." Italy murmured, holding her hand tightly as they laid together on the couch later that evening. Prussia, after crying yet again, had decided to turn in early. Japan had gone to bed a long while ago, and Romano had decided to return to Spain's house for the night.

"She's perfect, isn't she? 20 weeks old and she's already beautiful." she placed a hand on her belly and grinned. Rarely were the times when she felt as though she could generally smile. But this was one of them, and she doubted that she would ever have another moment exactly like this one.

"Are you excited to see her, Germany?"

"Yeah, I'm as excited as any new mutti would be. And I can tell that Prussia's going to spoil her rotten." she sighed again and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sometimes I just don't know about the guy...sure, he raised me, and look at how I turned out-"

"Pregnant at 20, unmarried-"

"Shut it!" she grinned and shoved a pillow playfully bed Italy's face, holding it down until he stopped struggling. "I turned out just fine. And hopefully, our little-" she froze, her eyes widening and her mouth falling open.

"Germany? Germany, what's wrong?! Are you okay?! Ve, what's wrong?!"

"I-I...it just...it just moved!"

"Ve...wait, what?"

"It moved! Holy shit, it moved!" she yelled, laying a hand across her belly. "It moved...it's really alive in there..."

"Of course it's alive in there! It moved on the tv!"

"Yeah, but I didn't feel it that time. I didn't expect it to move until two weeks from now." Italy watched her in fascination. "Here, give me your hand."

"What?"

"Give me your hand!" she took his in her own and splayed his fingers over the slight bump in her t-shirt. Italy waited for a moment, and then another moment, and then another moment, and then-

"Merda..." he whispered. "I...she's really moving around, huh?"

"Yeah." Germany whispered. Then, she began to laugh. "Hey, would you like to see something hilarious?" Italy cocked his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she grinned and then cupped a hand around her mouth.

"Watch this. PRUSSIA! THE BABY'S MOVING!" nearly two seconds later, the sound of someone almost falling down the stairs echoed through the house.

**Aww, adorable Prussia is adorable. So cute. Heh, wait 'till he gets to feel it move. And wait until he figures out that babies can recognize voices. **

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Sincerely, **

**SausageMahoney98/Fagan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess what? It finally stopped raining! Thank goodness, because I was starting to think I had accidentally moved to Seattle or something. **

**Thank you for your comments. I really enjoy reading them!**

**And for those of you who like pregnancy announcement scenes, there's still a whole side of the world that doesn't know...**

**IMPORTANT! I read that someone would like Germany's Boss's reaction to the good news, and I am far too lazy to write it. Ah ha, sorry. ^^; **

**But if someone else wants to write it, go ahead! I'll review, favorite and follow it! Just make sure to give credit! Looking forward to a player who takes up the challenge!**

Month 5

Germany grit her teeth as she attempted to button her old uniform jacket over her bump for the World Meeting. It wasn't going as smoothly as she had hoped. When she had slipped it on, she had been positive she would be able to manage. But now...those buttons were so being so damn difficult.

"C'mon baby..." she muttered, "If you just let me do this, I'll eat whatever you want for dinner tonight!" Prussia watched all of this from the couch in half amusement and half anxiety.

"Hey, don't squish her West." he teased, laughing as she threw him a look. Prussia wasn't the only one concerned, however.

"Ve, why don't you just borrow one of Prussia's uniforms?" Italy asked, trying to deter his friend from her possibly dangerous task. "He's a bit bigger than you, so you should fit."

"Shut up! This is humiliating enough without not being able to wear my own uniform to a World Meeting!" she snapped at him. Italy drew back, having been painfully reminded of mood swings.

"You're gonna be la-ate!" Prussia said, in a sing-song voice from the couch. "Go West, go!" unknown as to whether or not her brother's cheer had given her a surge of strength or not, Germany somehow managed to snap the last button on her jacket.

"Finally!" she cried. Italy threw her coat over her shoulders and hurried her towards the door.

"Hurry hurry hurry! Prussia is right, we're going to be so late!" Japan followed after the energetic Italian and his protesting ally, leaving Prussia and Romano alone in blissful silence.

* * *

Germany sat in her usual spot at the conference table in the World Meeting Hall, with Japan on her left and Italy on her right. Her nerves were skyrocketing, and it didn't help anyone that Italy kept trying to sneak his hand onto her belly, only to have it smacked off again and again by Germany.

"Stop that! You want everyone to see?!" she whispered furiously. Italy frowned slightly.

"But Germany! You're so cute, and I want to feel the baby!" Germany felt her face grow hot, and she cleared her throat a bit embarrassedly.

"N-nein, not now. Maybe l-later, after the meeting." she quickly hid her face in her notes, trying to hide her crimson cheeks from everyone.

"And that concludes my speech. Are there any questions?" Britain said, snapping Germany back to attention as he folded his pointer and placed it back in his pocket. Canada raised his hand, but no one noticed him. "Anyone? Anyone at all?"

"Oui, I have a question," France said, smiling saucily like usual. "But it is not for you." he turned to face Germany, ignoring the irate Brit behind him. "Allemagne, have your breasts gotten larger?" he asked (with a straight face). Almost everyone gaped, except Italy, who was totally oblivious to the insensitivity of his big brother's question.

"Wha-? E-excuse me?" she glanced down. Sure, they had swollen slightly, but she was pregnant! It was to be expected! Of course no one else knew that but the Axis Powers and their family. "Wait a moment, if they look bigger to you...then that means you've stared at them before!" she cried incredulously. France shrugged.

"Guilty is charged. But if you don't want people to look at them, don't constantly display them!" he said, laughing.

"I-I don't display my breasts!" she yelled right back. "On what planet is this a display?!" she jabbed a finger at them. America flushed slightly, and England rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well, as much as some of us seem to enjoy this topic, why don't we discuss my speech and any-"

"They do look bigger, now that you mention it." Russia piped up, with that innocent little grin on his face. Germany's mouth fell open as China nodded.

"Hold on! You guys all stare at me?! Every meeting?!"

"Ha ha ha! Well, not every meeting, but most of them!" America laughed.

"I don't believe this!" she tugged on Italy's sleeve. "Do something, you dummkopf!" Italy cleared his throat and opened his mouth.

"...I'm sorry, what were we talking about? I sorta fell asleep."

"You're all a bunch of perverts!" she cried, making a move to stand up...and then remembering the suspicious and conspicuous bump underneath her jacket. Slowly, she sat back down and cleared her throat again, earning her puzzled looks from all of the Allied Troops, even Canada.

"Germany?" Britain asked, cocking his head to the side. "Erm...what was that?"

"W-what was what?" she stuttered. Britain and France caught each other's eyes.

"You...looked as if you were going to stand...but changed your mind halfway through." Britain continued, still as confused as ever. Germany began to shake slightly. This was it. She was history. Britain took a long gulp of tea and surveyed her over the top of his cup.

"W-well...I...I'm...well, I'm p-"

"She's having a baby!" Italy cried, unable to contain his joy any longer. Germany growled at him.

"Italy! Why do you always interrupt me to say the exact same thing I was going to say in the first place?!" the reactions of the Allies were all different, and quite comical in their own ways.

America's mouth fell open, and he stared at the slightly older country in awe, horror and mostly shock. England spat out his tea and coughed a few times before leaning on a chair for support, finding that his knees had gone weak. Russia just smiled, and China muttered, "I knew it, aru." France just continued to grin in his creepy way.

"Dude, you're...you're preggo?!" America yelled, trying to laugh, but finding that he couldn't. Italy nodded and nuzzled his face against the side of his friend's belly. "Whoa!"

"America!" Britain yelled, his voice much weaker than before however. "Don't be so tactless towards a woman!" he ran a hand down his face before locking eyes with the German and probing her for the truth. "Germany...you're with child?" she nodded. England coughed softly and then looked up at the ceiling, his mind still reeling.

"Hey, can I feel the baby bump dude?" America asked, already over the initial shock. Italy's grin broadened.

"Yeah! Of course you can!" he took America's hand in his own and placed it against the coat. The two men waited eagerly, unaware of the increasingly annoyed German who's personal space they were invading. "Oh! Dude, it totally kicked me! Bitching!" America laughed again, his eyes twinkling. "Aw man, Italy! You're so lucky! You get to live with her!"

"Sí, but Germany is lucky too! She gets to carry the baby all the time! I'll have to wait until my little girl is born until I can hold her!"

"It's a girl?" France asked, still unmoving. His smile only widened. "How adorable! Wonderful! Congratulations, Ita-chan and Germany-chan!"

"Y-yeah, it's...it's great..." England murmured. He collapsed in his seat and sighed. Kids these days. He was going to need a drink after this.

**So, if anyone is writing that Boss Reaction, I'd love to see it! :)**

**Sincerely, **

**SausageMahoney98/Fagan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews again. This series is getting close to the end! I don't want it to stop! But I've got another pregnancy story planned, so don't worry. **

Month 6

Family was getting to be a real problem for Germany. She loved them all in their own special way, but even so...sometimes it seemed like they were more prepared and excited for this baby than she was. But, the again, she wasn't one to be excited or get nervous...usually.

Prussia had decided to go out to a book store and buy as many pregnancy books as they had. He, Italy, Romano, and Japan had all read each of them at least twice, but Germany had yet to pick even one up. Now, whenever she or the others would have a lapse in conversation, the new topic of discussion was always the baby or pregnancy. Quite frankly, Germany wished she hadn't told any of them she was expecting.

Then there was this lovely little thing called Couvade Syndrome. Prussia seemed to be the one most affected by it, complaining that he couldn't sleep well at night or his back hurt more often. Germany would often reply that "at least _he_ didn't look like he had a basketball up his shirt". Italy hadn't really been exhibiting signs of it, but he had developed insomnia, along with poor Germany. Sometimes, the two would sit downstairs and be exhausted together.

"Germany-chan, have you considered building a nursery for the child?" Japan asked, sipping his green tea in a refined matter. It was dinner time, which of course meant it was "talk-about-the-baby-time".

"Huh?" she asked. "A nursery? Well, of course I've considered it. I just don't know where we have room to build one."

"Ve, what about your office Germany? We could move your desk into the den!" Italy had stopped shoveling pasta into his mouth long enough to answer. Germany thought about it for a moment before sighing and giving in.

"My office? Well...after that fiasco with my boss, I guess there's no harm in remodeling it for the baby." Prussia almost choked on his beer.

"I wanna help!" he yelled, slamming a hand down on the table and setting his face in a determined smile. "I'm totally awesome at decorating and stuff!"

"You know who else is? Poland!" Italy clapped his hands together. "Maybe we could call him! I bet he would love to help! He would probably make our little principessa a beautiful bedroom!"

"Speaking of bedrooms," Prussia said, swallowing a particularly large gulp of beer. "Italy, don't you think you should sleep with Germany now?" Germany jumped and dropped her fork. So did Romano.

"Excuse me, bruder?!" she cried, her face bright red. Romano's face was in a similar state. "I-I think...I don't think that's necessary!"

"Ha!" Prussia laughed, downing more beer as he laughed. "I don't mean like that! The damage has already been done!" Prussia gestured towards her belly and then became serious. "I mean you should move into Ita-chan's bedroom."

"Why would I do that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, according to "What to Expect when You're Expecting", you could technically go into labor now."

"What?!"

"Thus, you should move into Italy's bedroom, so he can make sure you're all right during the night!" Germany had to admit—Prussia had a point...for once. And besides, she would enjoy having someone to spend her awful, sleepiness nights with.

"...okay. I'll move in with Italy."

"Ve!" Italy cried, throwing his arms around Germany and squishing her in a bear hug. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her belly. "Bambina, you get to sleep with daddy from now on! Isn't that exciting?!"

"Italy, what are you doing?"

"Jesus West, didn't you read any of the books we bought?" Prussia rolled his eyes and cracked open another beer. Romano glared at him. "The baby can hear your voice and ours. She's listening to everything we say."

"Yeah, and if we talk to her enough, she'll recognize our voices when she's born!" Italy smiled and continued rubbing her belly. Germany just sighed.

The rest of dinner was full of various facts being thrown at her, the men chastising her for not knowing enough about her own pregnancy, and Italy insisting she eat more pasta ("Remember, you are eating for two now!")

After dinner, Prussia, Romano and Japan helped Germany moved her clothes and other various necessities into Italy's bedroom while said man called Poland and asked for help decorating, to which Poland happily and eagerly agreed.

"You know, I can help!" Germany sighed, crossing her arms as she watched her friends and brother carry her things. "I'm not completely useless."

"No, no that's quite alright." Japan said, flashing her a gentle smile. "You aren't supposed to be carrying heavy things."

"I wasn't aware that clothes were considered heavy." Germany muttered.

"Hormones." Prussia whispered into Japan's ear.

* * *

Germany wasn't used to sleeping with someone else. True, she had shared a bed with Italy more than a few times: when he got scared at night or lonely, when there was a thunderstorm and she got scared, and that night when their daughter had been conceived. But now, she just felt awkward, laying in her old t-shirt and a pair of Prussia's sweat-pants.

"Ah, good night, Germany!" Italy sighed and snuggled under the covers after kissing her cheek. "Good night, bambina!" he kissed her belly as well and then laid his hand against it. "Ooh, that was a big kick! She knows it's her daddy!"

"S-she does not!" Germany's face was red again, and as she turned away from Italy, she tried hard to think of dead puppies, naked Prussia, Russia, and vomit.

"Maybe we should get you some real pajamas so you won't have to wear Prussia's clothes anymore. Maybe a few cute dresses, with some ribbons...maybe a pink one..." Italy lost himself in a fantasy of Germany in a lacy pink dress, with a matching ribbon in her hair.

"A dress? Why would I need that?" she asked.

"Because! Soon your belly is going to be too big for Prussia's shirts and pants!" Italy patted his daughter once more before rolling over and sighing contentedly. "We can go shopping tomorrow! Hey, we'll go when the others are building the nursery, okay?"

"...o-okay."

"Yay! Buonanotte, Germany!"

"Gute nacht, Italy."

"Ti amo, Germany."

"I-Ich liebe dich...Italy." and she fell asleep with Italy's arms wrapped around her middle.

**I love fluff. It's so cute. And I'm going to finish this series by tomorrow and start a new one by tomorrow as well. **

**Hopefully maybe by tonight. It will have teenage chibitalia. And it will be full of angst and cuteness. **

**Please leave a review to make ol' Fagan smile!**

**Sincerely, **

**SausageMahoney98/Fagan**


	9. Chapter 9

**This was a chapter I had planned for a while, but I decided to save it for later since it would be funnier. **

Month 7

"Ugh..." Germany mumbled, rubbing her eyes and sitting up as she was awoken from her deep sleep. "Hmm..." after glancing around the room to check for intruders or ghosts, she settled back on her pillow and closed her eyes. Beside her, Italy let out a small, exhausted "ve".

For a while, Germany laid perfectly still, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. She was just about to drift back asleep when suddenly-

"Oof!" she breathed, gripping her belly tightly as the muscles suddenly tensed up. It lasted for much longer than she would have liked, and it was far too intense for it to be a kick from the baby. What could it have been?

Her immediate thought was labor. After all, she knew enough to know that contractions felt similar to that. But...she was only seven months along! She couldn't be in labor, she couldn't be!

"M-maybe...maybe it was just a...a cramp, o-or something..." she shook her head and tried to calm down. "Yes, that's it..." she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. After all, it wasn't going to do her any good to panic. "Ah!" she moaned as the "cramp" came back, this time longer and stronger. "No...no...not now, please!" she groaned, throwing bowing her head. "Please baby, not today...please?" it only responded by kicking her directly in the bladder. "Jesus!"

Well, there was only one thing left to do. Panic.

"Italy! Italy, wake up!" she cried, shaking him roughly. The little Italian stated awake with a small yelp. After seeing it was only Germany, he sighed with relief and relaxed a bit.

"Oh, phew! It's just you, Germany! I was having a really bad dream about monsters and-"

"Italy! Italy, I'm in labor!" she cried, shaking him again. Italy's face drained of all cover as his mouth fell open.

"O-oh..." for a moment, he stared at her in horror before she doubled over again and whimpered softly. "Cazzo! Cazzo! Merda!" he yelled, jumping out of bed and racing to her side, taking her hand and supporting her as he helped her out of bed.

"S-slow down Italy!" she yelled.

"Cazzo! Cazzo! _Ca-a-zz-o-o_!" Italy seemed to be in more of a panic than Germany. Luckily, however, his shouts had woken some of the other men of the family.

"Italy, what the fuck are you shouting about?" Prussia muttered, yawning and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Prussia! Prussia! You've gotta help!" Italy cried, dancing on the spot. "I need you to drive me and Germany to the hospital right now!"

"W-what?! Why do you need to go to the hospital?" Prussia asked suspiciously.

"Italy! Hurry!" Germany groaned, another contraction hitting her. "Ah!"

"Jesus Christ!" Prussia yelled, rushing to his sister's side as it hit him. "Luddy! Luddy, are you okay?!"

"Just...please help me!" Prussia nodded and led her down the stairs, instructing Italy to wake the others, which he did by knocking on their doors as loudly as possible.

"Nī-chan! Japan! Wake up! Wake up! It's an emergency!"

Prussia threw his sister's coat around her shoulders and the grabbed his own, pulling his car keys from his pocket. With lighting speed, he flung open the door and dragged Germany to his car, the others close behind him.

It must have been quite a scene; two hysterical Italians both cursing a blue streak, and a frightened Japanese chasing after them.

"Here, I'll drive!" Japan offered. Prussia threw him the keys and held open the door for Germany. Italy and Romano clambered into the backseat of the car and each took one of Germany's hands. Prussia was seated in the passenger's seat, barking out directions to Japan, who drove as fast as (safely) possible.

"I-Italy!" Germany cried, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. "I'm...I'm scared...I'm so scared!"

"Sí, bella, me too! But don't worry," he smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead, his own forehead wrinkled with worry. "You'll be okay, I promise! I won't let go of your hand! And neither will Romano, okay?"

"O-okay—son of a bitch!" she cried again as the painful clench came again, causing her to gasp for air. "Japan, please hurry! I don't know how much longer I can do this!"

"H-hai, we are almost there!" he wasn't lying. In less than five minutes, they had pulled into the hospital parking lot, and Prussia and Italy were busy helping Germany out of the car while Romano called for a doctor. "You two take care of her while I find a place to park!" Japan yelled, starting the car back up and pulling away from the emergency room entrance.

"Here, I got this! And I got a doctor!" Romano yelled, still in complete panic. He pushed a wheelchair towards the trio, and then wheeled Germany into the waiting room like a maniac.

"Uwaa! Romanooo! Slow down!"

* * *

Doctor Victors was a nice enough man. He had seen how much of a panic the family was in, and so he did his best to be soothing and calming.

"Alright, everyone just take a couple of deep breaths. Everything is just fine; I deliver dozens of babies each day, and thousands of women give birth each day. Your wife is going to be just fine, sir." everyone nodded, but no one objected to Germany being called Italy's wife. "Now then, I'm just going to check your vitals, see how dilated you are, and if you're ready for drugs." as Dr. Victors checked everything, he asked a few questions. "Has your water broken yet?"

"N-nein! I just woke up to these...cramp things, and they got a bit worse. I thought it was labor." Germany answered. Dr. Victors smiled and chuckled softly before turning to everyone and placing his hands in his pocket.

"Aha. That explains everything. Mrs. Vargus, you aren't in labor." everyone stared in shock.

"What?!"

"No, you're not. You're merely experiencing the infamous Braxton Hics, which are false labor pains. You aren't dilated at all, and if they really did start an hour ago like you said, you would be at least a little dilated."

"Ve? Braxton Hics?" Italy murmured. "Oh yeah! I remember reading about those! The book said that they should feel uncomfortable, but they aren't really anything to worry about!"

"Right." Dr. Victors agreed. "Well then, I'll get a nurse to show you out and sign some forms." the three men nodded, sitting down next to Germany and all sighing in relief.

"Jesus Christ, I just about had a fucking heart attack." Prussia muttered.

"Ditto." Romano grumbled, his head buried in his hands.

"I was kinda looking forward to meeting our little girl though..." Italy said, smiling sadly. The others nodded in agreement, and the fell silent for a while.

"I'm back! I found a spot, finally! What did I miss?!" Japan yelled, bursting into the room.

"Well," Prussia chuckled, "have we got news for you."

**Ha ha ha! Trolled by a baby! I guess they'll have to wait a little bit longer for their prinzessin. ;)**

**Sincerely, **

**SausageMahoney98/Fagan**


	10. Chapter 10

**I always liked Grandpa Rome. I thought it was funny the way he visited Germany in the middle of the night, and told him how to take care of Feliciano. So, this time, he's telling Germany...how to take care of herself. **

Month 8

Germany was at the point of her pregnancy where she just wanted the baby to come out. The intense agony of childbirth didn't matter anymore. All she wanted was to hold her child in her arms, go back to work, train even. God, she was so delirious, she wanted to train!

She also wished to be able to sleep again. The baby seemed determined to keep her away every night by kicking her viciously and repeatedly until the wee hours of the morning. This did nothing to improve her mood, and she was beginning to reach breaking point. If she didn't sleep soon...

Thankfully tonight however, the baby was in a cooperative mood and decided to let her mother get some well-deserved sleep. Germany's bright-blue eyes slowly drifted shut, her breathing became steadier, and as she snuggled closer to Italy and farther under the covers, she could already feel the Sand Man starting to work his magic.

"Psst! Hey! Hey, blondie!" her eyes snapped open, and she sat up with a jolt, reaching for her handgun, only to find it wasn't there. The intruder grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Germany's heart stopped. "Whoa there, easy kid! I'm not gonna hurt you!" wait a moment...she recognized that voice!

"...Rome?" she muttered, squinting in the darkness. Her heart was pounding so fast it almost hurt. Her chest would surely be bruised.

"Sí! How did you know it was me?" with a loud groan, she flopped back against her pillows and covered her face.

"Jesus Christ...don't do that, you scared me to death!" she cried, taking slow, deep breaths. "It's not gentlemanly to scare pregnant women and give them heart attacks!"

"Pregnant women? Well, I'll be damned! Feliciano is finally listening to his Grandpa's advice! A great-grandchild!" Germany's eyes had adjusted to the dark by now, and she could see now that Rome was sitting on the edge of the bed by her feet. His smile was wider than any she had ever seen, and his eyes twinkled in delight. "So what do you plan to name my great-grandchild?"

"I-I don't know! Can you please let me sleep, I'm exhausted!"

"You don't have a name picked out yet? Well, I guess it's understandable if you don't know the gender yet. Do you know, by any chance?"

"It's a girl. Now go away and let me sleep, please!"

"A great-granddaughter! Mio Dio, I never thought I'd see the day!" his smile brightened, and Germany thought that if his smile got any brighter it would light up the whole bedroom. "When should I expect to meet my great-granddaughter, exactly?"

"Um...December 11? I think that's what the doctor said..."

"Beh, you aren't very maternal are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Usually when women are pregnant, they do silly, frivolous things like paint the nursery five times, keep journals, or even do special exercises. You, on the other hand...you don't seem that excited about becoming a mama." Germany bit her lip; he wasn't the first person to say that about her. When she had been grocery shopping with Prussia a few months back, another expecting couple had stopped to talk to them. Germany had felt quite under-qualified next to this woman (who's name had been Kristen), especially when she had asked her due date and Germany had had to confess she didn't know exactly when she was due. Kristen had looked at her like she was crazy.

"I am excited...scared, really. I just...I'm not really mother material. I never got along very well with the other children, and I still do horrible keeping track of them."

"Heh, well you seem to keep my grandson in order." Rome chuckled and ruffled his grandson's hair fondly. "And if you can do that, then being a parent will be a piece of cake." a small smile tugged at Germany's lips.

"Thank you, sir." he winked at her and patted her hand gently.

"Don't worry. I do hope my little Feli is planning on making an honest woman out of you, though." he said, raising an eyebrow. "I don't like the thought of an unmarried pregnant woman, especially the one carrying my great-granddaughter!"

"A-an honest woman? You mean like...marry me?"

"Well, isn't that what a mother and father usually do? Marry each other?"

"I-I-I don't think that will be necessary. After all, Italy and I are b-both mature adults. We can raise this child without being married to each other."

"...if that's how you feel." again, he patted her hand gently, almost reassuringly.

"Rome, sir? If I can ask a question of you?"

"Of course! And no need to be so formal! Grandpa Rome is just fine!"

"Right...Grandpa Rome, then." she cleared her throat and looked directly into his eyes, something she had never done before. "Can I ask you...to watch over this child?" she placed a hand gingerly on her bump, almost protectively. Rome smiled softly and nodded once.

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure she's healthy and happy."

"Danke—I mean, thank you."

"...nnhg...Germany, who are you talking to?" Italy mumbled sleepily, rolling over on his side and staring up at her. With a start, she glanced back up at where Grandpa Rome had been seated just moments before, only to find it completely and utterly empty. With a small smile and even smaller shake of the head, she snuggled back unde the covers.

"No one Italy. Goodnight."

"Good night, Germany." he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "You feel cold, lay with me! I'll keep you warm."

"Okay." she settled against his chest, her smile never fading. Before she let herself officially fall asleep, she thanked Grandpa Rome one last time...

She hoped he would keep his promise.

**Please review. Thanks for reading, favoriting and following.**

**Hasta la Pasta!**

**SausageMahoney98 **


	11. Chapter 11—Finale!

**The grand finale of Schwanger! Oh god, I feel like crying! I don't want it to end! :(**

**But all good things must come to an end, I suppose. But don't worry—this isn't the last you'll hear from me!**

Month 9: Delivery

World Meetings seemed to be, ironically, the root of all the international problems of the Earth. All wars, all battles, and all rivalries seemed to start here. Germany had never been a big fan of them, and now, nine months pregnant and completely worn out, she was about ready to grab Russia's pipe and bash her own face in.

Britain and France were at it again, America was watching from the sidelines (laughing of course), and Italy was waving his white flag and looking terrified. Prussia, who for once had decided to come to a World Meeting, smirked as he took in the clamor before him.

"Is this what the meetings are like all the time?" he whispered to her, chuckling. She rolled her eyes and folded her hands over her belly.

"Unfortunately, yes." she muttered.

After Switzerland had succeeded in stopping the fight by shooting a blank into the air, both Britain and France had sat down sheepishly and continued on with the arranged schedule.

"Hey, look!" Italy cried, pointing out the window. "It's snowing!" all the others immediately looked out the window, eager to be distracted from the boring work that lay ahead.

"Look at that stuff! It's really coming down! Holy shit, what if we get snowed in?" America laughed, pressing his nose against the window and grinning from ear to ear. He looked over at Germany, who seemed content to stay in her seat. "Hey, maybe your kid will get to see the snow!"

"Yeah, maybe." she yawned, cracking her neck. Pregnancy seemed to drain her energy faster than anything she had ever felt before: even more than work and training in the same day!

"Speaking of which, when are you suppose to have your baby?" Russia asked, smiling in that creepy way of his. No matter how many times she saw it, it never failed to freak her out.

"U-umm...December 11." Russia's smile grew.

"Then hopefully she will see the snow, da?"

"Yeah...yeah, hopefully." Germany winced as the baby kicked her rather maliciously. She began to wonder if her daughter would be able to see the snow. After all, there was less than a week left until the child was supposed to arrive.

"Hey, you got any names picked out?" America asked, grinning and sliding off the window seat. "Because I have a few, if you don't mind."

"We're not naming her Diana Prince!" Germany said, shooting him a look.

"What? But why not? It's an awesome name! Wonder Woman would be her hero! Well, besides me of course."

"Because! She's not American, she's German and Italian! Wy would it make any sense for her to be named Diana?" America shrugged and brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"I dunno, it's a cute name. That's what I'd name my kid!" Britain rolled his eyes.

"Your kid would...oh god, I don't even want to think about it." he shook his head and shuddered slightly. Germany sighed. World Meetings often got off-topic, but she wished that just this once people could talk about something other than the fact that she was pregnant. It was getting to be seriously annoying.

"Ve, I'm hungry." Italy moaned, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his belly. "I wish I had something to eat."

"We break for lunch in a half hour! Can't you wait just a little bit longer?" Germany said, raising her eyebrow. Italy shook his head. "Well then, try to think about something other than food."

"I can't!" he whined, a dreamy expression spreading across his face as thoughts of Italian delicacies flashed through his mind. "All I can think about is lasagna, and pizza, and pasta-"

"Italien! H-heilige scheisse!" Germany gasped, her hands flying to her belly. Both Prussia and Italy were at her side in mere seconds, ready for action.

"Luddy! What's wrong?!" Prussia asked, squeezing her hand. Germany's eyes were wide with panic and she seemed to be hyperventilating.

"Holy shit...holy shit...I think my water just broke!" she cried. The blood drained slowly from Prussia's face, as did Italy's. Gilbert could feel panic beginning to set in, could feel his legs beginning to shake...but he had to stay strong. Especially because both Italy and Germany were going to be complete wrecks in just a few moments.

"Cazzo! Oh no, che cosa devo fare, cosa devo fare?! Non dovrebbe essere ancora il momento! Oh no, oh Dio, oh Dio!" Italy completely lost what little self-composure he had and decided that the best course of action was to completely freak out.

The Allies simply froze, completely in shock. None of them knew quite what to do, nor if there was anything they could do. Besides, Italy already seemed to have the panicking part down-pat. Finally, Britain decided to step up and at least attempt to help a fellow nation. Besides, she was technically a damsel in distress, and wasn't it a gentleman's duty to help women in need?

"Germany! Just calm down, alright?!" he shook her gently, saying it for her as well as himself. Somehow, he had pictured himself so much more composed and indifferent when he had imagined this scene. "Y-you're going to be fine! Just...well, you need to go to a hospital for starters."

"Right!" suddenly and quite startlingly, Italy pulled himself together and swept over to Germany, lifting her into his arms as if she were as light as a feather. Everyone's jaws dropped, including Germany's.

"Jesus...I didn't know he could do that." France muttered.

"Prussia! Romano! Japan! Let's go!" he yelled, walking briskly to the door and kicking it open with a loud bang. "Prussia, you drive! You know how to get to the hospital the fastest! Japan and Romano, you help me with her!"

"A-ah, yes sir!" Prussia yelled, chasing after the Italian and his sister. Romano and Japan glanced at each other, both in total shock. Then they took off after Prussia, closing the doors behind them. The Allies continued to stare, all except Britain who was left standing in a small puddle.

"Well...that was exciting, da?" Russia asked, smiling again.

* * *

The snow was coming down so fast and so thickly that Prussia could barely see where he was going. He had almost missed the entrance to the intersection, and now he worried that he would miss the exit in this storm. It didn't help the fact that the people in front of them had decided to drive at the speed of five miles per hour either.

"AH! AH! OH GOD!"

"It's okay Germany, it's okay! Just breathe!" Italy was trying his best to coach Germany through this, but it wasn't easy considering he was just as terrified as she was. "Remember you can squeeze my hand if you want to! And big brother's too, that's what we're here for!"

"PRUSSIA! HURRY THE FUCK UP! DO YOU WANT YOUR NIECE TO BE BORN ON THE FREEWAY?!"

"I'm going as fast as I can! Hang in there, Luddy!" Prussia bit his lip so hard that he drew blood. He leaned on the horn for what felt like the fiftieth time that minute. It was all in vain however; no one sped up in the slightest.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed again, sitting forward and squeezing both of the Italian's hands as tight as she could—which, unfortunately for Italy and Romano, was enough to break all of their fingers. Both of them winced as tears pooled in the corners of their eyes. "PRUSIAAAAAAAA!" Japan grit his teeth and screwed his eyes closed. This was an absolutely horrifying car trip.

"Alright!" Prussia yelled, turning the steering wheel abruptly to the right and zooming down the highway, in front of all the other cars. "We're getting out of this snail parade!" he floored it, not caring about speed-limits or police.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Germany wailed and threw her head back, squeezing the brothers' hands even tighter. Italy brushed her bangs out of her eyes and tried to calm her.

"Keep breathing! Keep breathing! Just remember your breathing techniques! Like this, see?!" Italy exhaled and inhaled in an exaggerated and rhythmic manner, trying to get Germany to do it with him, which she eventually did. "Yeah! Just like that! Come on Germany, keep doing it!"

Prussia sped through the snow, squinting and trying to see the road between all of the snow flakes. The exit! He could see it! He was almost there! All he had to do was turn to the-

"JESUS CHRIST!" he yelled, swerving as the car hit a patch of ice and spun out. All five of them screamed as the car jerked and spun and crashed off to the side of the road, landing in a snowy ravine. After a few seconds of chaos, the car rolled to a halt and left everyone to wonder what the hell had just happened. Italy unwrapped his arms from Germany and looked up slowly, his face white and the tip of his nose steadily dripping blood.

"Fuck!" Prussia yelled, flooring the gas pedal in hopes of getting some traction. The car engine revved and coughed, but stayed firmly in the middle of the ditch. "Is everyone okay?!"

"NO! I'M FUCKING GIVING BIRTH OVER HERE! AAAAAAH!" Prussia gripped his head in his hands and tried to think clearly. What was he going to do? His sister was giving birth in the backseat of his car, his best friend was trying (and failing) to get her through it, and they were stuck in a ditch on the side of the road with no hope of getting out.

"Italy! Romano! You two help her out!" Prussia yelled, throwing off his seatbelt and opening his door, clambering out into the snow. "I'm going to try to get someone to pull over and help!"

"I can help you as well, Prussia-kun!" Japan cried, rushing after him. Prussia nodded, and the two ran out to the side of the road, where they began to wave their arms and jump around in hopes of catching someone's attention. Italy watched them for a moment before turning back to Germany.

"W-well, it looks like our little principessa is going to be born on the freeway after all." he said, trying to smile. Germany's face paled, and her eyes began to water. Her heart sped up, and her breath came in ragged gasps.

"No! No, I can't do this, Italia! I can't do this! It hurts too much, and I don't want her to have to start her life in Prussia's stupid Firebird!"

"Germany-"

"This isn't how it was supposed to happen!" she sobbed. "I was supposed to have her at a hospital so she could be safe and happy and at least the beginning of her life would be nice! God damn it Italy, this was the one thing I was supposed to do right in my pregnancy! This was the only thing I had to do, and I screwed it up!"

"Germany, listen to me!" Italy said, kissing her cheek and wiping away her tears. "I love you, and I love our bambina. Nothing will change that. People used to give birth in tents or wagons or even in caves before there were hospitals! And baby Jesus was born in a stable! If it was good enough for him, I think our baby will be just fine in a car. Don't worry, Doitsu. Please don't cry." Germany sniffled and rubbed her eyes furiously, biting her lips.

"S-stupid Christians..." she muttered, kissing him full force on the lips. Then, with another scream, she squeezed both of their hands and made her way steadily through another contraction.

"Keep breathing! You're not doing the breathing that we-"

"FUCK OFF! AAAAAH!"

"Okay, okay! That's good! That's good! C'mon Germany!" Italy ran his fingers through her hair and let her lean on his chest.

"Oh my god...Italy, Italy, it's time! She's coming right now!"

"W-WHAT?! Right now?! B-but-"

"DO YOU WANT TO TELL ME SHE'S NOT?! BECAUSE IM PRETTY SURE I HAVE A GOOD IDEA THAT SHE IS!"

"A-ah, okay." he said, shakily. "Romano, trade places with me!"

"What?! But I can't—I'm no good at...I don't know how to-" his face was flushed and slightly pink. "I-I wouldn't know what to say-"

"Please! Romano! She's your niece! Please-AAAAH!" she held her hand out to him, her fingers curling as another intensely agonizing contraction hit her. Romano latched onto her hand and allowed her to lean into him, even though his face turned red as a tomato.

"Push Germany! You can do it!" Italy cried, flashing her a strained smile. With a ear-piercing scream, she followed his directions, tears streaming down her face and her fingernails digging into Romano's palm.

"OH MY GOD! AAAAAH! AAAAAH! ITALY! ITALY, OH MY GOD!"

"Come on! You're doing it! Come on Germany!" he yelled again, staring her directly in the eyes. She screwed her eyes shut and screamed again, this time much louder. "Push! Romano, help her breathe!"

"L-like this! See?!" he copied what Feliciano had done earlier, and sure enough, Germany began to do it with him, her teeth clenched and her iron grip crushing Romano's hand.

"Come on now, you can do it! I can see her! Oh, she looks beautiful already!" Germany screamed again, this time giving the rest of her energy to this one, long push. "Breathe, breathe!" she broke and gasped for air, falling against Romano, her chest heaving. "Oh Germany! One more push! One more! You can do it, you're so close!"

"No, no I can't! I can't do it!"

"One more! You have to! Just a short one!" Italy cried, his face a ghostly shade of white and his wide with anxiety. They were so close. Their little girl was almost here. "ROMANO! DON'T LET GOOOOOO!" with a final scream and a squeeze of the hand that made Romano yelp in pain, she used her last ounce of strength to give one last push.

"Oh Germany! O-oh Germany...mio dio..._mio dio_, you did it..." water leaked from the corners of his eyes as the sound of a newborn's wails filled the inside of the car. "Mamma mia, look at the beautiful little girl..." his voice shook with tears as he threw off his uniform jacket and swaddled the baby in it. "Germany," he met her eyes and smiled even more widely. "Ti amo..."

* * *

Prussia and Japan jumped about frantically, waving their arms and trying to attract even the smallest amount of attention. Please, someone, anyone! Prussia mentally screamed. Why were they all just passing by?

Both of the men winced as the sounds of Germany's screams echoed from the car twenty feet behind them.

"Fuck! Someone! Help!" Prussia screamed, jumping and doing a sort-of cheer leading routine.

Japan followed suit, hollering for anyone or anything to help. The snow continued to fall, faster and faster. At this rate, they were going to end up sleeping overnight in the car. Japan shuddered to even think about what poor Germany-chan had to be going through at the moment.

"Hey! That guy looked right at me and he just drive right past! FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE!" Prussia screamed, flipping him the bird. Japan sighed and then screwed his eyes shut as another scream grated against his eyes. "My poor kleine Schwester...oh God, Japan! I'm the worst brother ever!"

"You're not the worst brother ever-"

"Yes I am! My sister trusted me to get her to the hospital, and now she has to give birth in the back seat. And what's worse is that...the Italy brothers...are...coaching...her..." both of them flashed each other looks of horror and began to sprint towards the car. It didn't really take a genius to figure out that Italy and Romano weren't the smartest or most capable people in the world. And delivering a baby wasn't an easy task anyways.

Germany's screams, as well as Italy's shouts and Romano's yelps, grew louder as they grew nearer to the car. Just as Prussia was about to fling open the door to help, the sound of a baby crying met his ears. His hand froze mere inches from the handle, and his eyes grew wide.

"Yoi kami..." Japan breathed, staring at Prussia. "Prussia-kun..."

"Oh Germany! O-oh Germany...mio dio..._mio dio_, you did it..." that was Italy! He had somehow managed to deliver his child without any complications. Maybe he was a bit smarter than they gave him credit for.

Prussia's eyes misted over as he caught sight of his niece through the icy glass. Clearing his throat, he twitched his fingers anxiously, hesitated for a few minutes, opened the driver's door and climbed in. Japan did the same on the passenger's side.

"Prussia...bruder..." Prussia's eyes began to leak tears as he caught sight of his baby sister. She had never looked more beautiful to him in all her life. There she was, leaning against Italy and Romano, looking exhausted, but elated, and holding a blue bundle to her breast. "There's...there's someone who'd like to meet her awesome uncle."

The moment he held her in his arms, he knew she was the most precious thing in her life. Japan moved close to him, resting his head on Gilbert's shoulder to see the new nation.

Her eyes were closed, but something told Prussia she had Germany's eyes. Other than that, she was the spitting image of her father—red hair, a little curl already sprouting from the left side of her head, and a little button nose with chubby cheeks. She was beautiful, the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

"She's...well, fuck, she's amazing, isn't she?" Prussia sniffled, wiping his eyes on his free shoulder. With a happy sob, he ran a hand down her face, waking the child. Her eyes were indeed blue.

"Germany-chan...Italy-chan...she is adorable..." Japan murmured smiling as the tiny babe lifted her eyes and looked him over. "What did you decide to call her?"

"Lotte...Lotte Axel Vargus..." Germany mumbled, her eyes slipping closed as Italy and Romano stroked her hair. Prussia sobbed again and handed her back to Italy, who snuggled her close to his chest.

"Il mio piccolo Lotte...Io ti proteggerò...sempre e sempre...Ti amo."

* * *

Grandpa Rome smiled as he peered through the car window at the little family. He had kept his promise, for little Lotte would grow up to be one of the strongest nations in the world. And seeing his grandson and his love so happy...it was enough to make even the strongest empire in the world shed a tear.

"I will watch over her, blondie." he said, grinning as he watched his grandsons fawn over the new child and her mother. "After all, a promise...is a promise."

And the snow continued to fall.

**It...is...over. I cried while writing this. /shot/ Oh well, I guess I'll just have to think of a new series. **

**HEY! If you like pregnancy stories, check out my new one "A Well-Disguised Blessing". It has teenaged Chibitalia pregnancy in it, so it's kinda weird...but it will be very sweet. You'll probably get diabetes. :3**

**I'd love a parting review. Did you like it? **

**Well, **

**Hasta la Pasta,**

**SausageMahoney98**


End file.
